Not Over
by Yuuki Cross
Summary: Sarah thought it was over. Jareth knows better and targets Toby in an attempt to get to Sarah once again. (It will be a romance thing and if the story gets the better it may become more than this.) Rated T for now but it may become M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth nor any characters in the movie.

AN: This is something that I just needed to start after watching the movie. It may not be updated reliably but I will try to update at least once a week. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sarah had been on Jareth's mind since she had won the Labyrinth. He was sure it had only been years in her world but here much less time had passed. By less it had be only a year and her face was imprinted in his mind. He was sure by now; she was getting a little too comfortable with her safety from him. He watched as Tobias had grown up. The little boy was quite the young man now. But things were not going as well for Tobias as they were for Sarah. Judging by the amount of trouble the young six year old received from those bullies in his class.

Jareth shifted in his throne propping both his feet onto the armrest and watched the mayhem ensue as the goblins tried to be helpful but failed. "QUIET." He pressed his fingers to his temple and went to ignoring his now cringing goblins, many of whom began to edge away from the throne he sat on. Had he given Sarah enough time to grow up? Or would this begin all over again as a disaster? One had to wonder if this relationship would ever really work. She was kind, and wore her heart on her sleeve. He could be as kind as he was cruel so long as she obeyed him. She had to have known the game she played when she fell too far into his path, or perhaps not. Perhaps she had never really known what she did when she had won. What was more was the fact that there was something behind her eyes that said she wasn't being completely honest at the last encounter they had had in the Labyrinth. When the world was being torn down around them, there was something she hid in the back of her mind, far away from him and even from herself.

He smirked coldly and looked into a crystal once again at young Toby. Perhaps it was time that he paid the boy a visit. After all Sarah really had neglected to teach him the consequences of her run through the Labyrinth. Toby would be her downfall. It had all began with him and it would end with him. Jareth just wondered if it would really be as simple as it sounded. Although, after all, the boy had to have just a little trepidation in his memory of Jareth and his goblins. But then it was all Sarah's fault for putting the little boy in his path. Laughing Jareth threw the crystal and as it shattered the underground fell away.

* * *

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, her sheets twisted around her legs. It had been four years since she had run the labyrinth and this was her first nightmare of it in three years. She ran a hand through her now shoulder length straight hair. Pushing herself up, she looked to the nightstand for the time, 2:39am glowed in green letters. She flopped back down and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom unsure of what woke her. It wasn't like Jareth could reach through her dreams and twist them. Otherwise, she suspected he would have done so long before now had he had any power over them. With a long sigh she rolled out of bed and flicked on her bedroom light. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, blinking a few times, before she moved over to her desk, hitting the power button on her computer. It flashed a few times before giving her the blue screen of death and powering off again. She stared at it for a moment and belatedly remembered that her best friend, Luke, had gotten a hold of it. He probably went onto one or two of those porn websites to have it doing that now.

She turned away and instead quietly left her room and poked her head inside Toby's room. She watched him for a moment making sure that he wasn't up. He sighed sleepily and rolled over. His longish blonde curly hair fell over his face a little. She let out a breath of relief and made her way over to the bathroom. All the while thinking that her imagination was completely out of control, there was no way that Jareth could come back here, unless someone wished a child away. And although Irene and her were not on the best of terms, Irene would never know to say the right words.

* * *

Jareth watched from the shadows as the door silently opened as sweet Sarah checked on her sleeping brother. He saw that she had grown up quite a bit since he had last seen her. Her curves were more pronounced and her face had lost some of its roundness. But those eyes were the same that green blue combination that he remembered. He saw her face soften as the boy rolled over in bed and too quickly she left leaving the door cracked open. Jareth moved silently out of the shadows and stared down on the boy. Conjuring a crystal he left it on young Toby's desk and just as quickly as he had appeared, he left.


	2. Chapter 2: Opps

A/N: I know its kind of short but I'm in college and I have papers due soon. So, as promised the weekly addition to my story.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I always wanted to say that, lol)

Chapter 2

Toby woke to the sound of the shower going in the bathroom. He stared at the ceiling for a long while rolling over one way and then the other, trying to go to sleep. Finally, he sat up with a long sigh and looked to his desk for the time. The first thing his eyes landed on was the crystal. It definitely wasn't his and didn't remember it even being there. He slid to the edge of the bed looking at it curiously. His eyebrows furrowed and finally he gingerly walked over to his desk. It was just a crystal. He stopped a step short of his desk his heart beating faster. He jumped and looked behind him as everything went quiet, the sound of the shower ending. Toby turned his attention back to the crystal remembering how he felt when seeing the large snake at that exotic animal rescue in the city.

"Stop it, what harm could a stupid crystal do?" Toby scowled at himself and kept thinking that he was a complete chicken. Forcing himself to reach for it his hand hovered over it before he closed his eyes and grabbed it as fast as he could. He waited for a minute and hesitantly opened one eye. It did nothing. He snorted and narrowed his eyes at it while spinning it one way and then the other in his hand.

"Hey, Toby didn't wake you did I?"

Toby spun around, dropping the crystal, and came face to face with Sarah. She grinned at him. "Sarah?!"

She laughed at the look on his face. Giggling she replied, "Gotcha', didn't you realize Toby that I am the master." Toby rolled his eyes. He couldn't remember when they hadn't made it a competition to surprise the each other. "Besides I thought you were still sleeping." Sarah looked down belatedly to see the unbroken crystal that Toby had dropped at his feet. "Toby, what is that?"

Toby looked down at the crystal and back up at Sarah who quickly hid a panicked expression. He blinked and slowly explained, "I don't know, a crystal. It was just on my desk this morning." He shrugged and began to reach down to pick it back up.

Sarah grabbed it first and let out a startled yelp when it flashed a white light. Both of them cover their eyes. Toby tried to reach Sarah but the light pulsed out and threw him backwards against the wall.

* * *

Sarah felt something against her wrist and throat. She tried to drop the crystal when the blinding white light had started but nothing had been there. It was gone. She staggered back trying to pull off what was wrapping around her wrist but it wasn't budging. The panic that had started when she first saw the crystal on the floor exploded inside her mind. Her breathing was rapid, and she knew for some reason that this might just be it. She would be going back, forever.

Just as suddenly as the light had started, it ended. She continued staggering back until she tripped over Toby's shoes, where she landed in a heap of dirty clothes. She lay there stunned and yet still looking up at the ceiling she had gotten to know so well in her family's home. She slowly sat up and looked around but nothing seemed amiss. Her eyes found her brother's crumpled form on the floor at the other side of the room.

Sarah gasped and cried, "Toby!" She half ran half crawled over to her brother. She shook his shoulder.

He moaned and opened his eyes. He gave her a smile and muttered, "Sarah, knock that off." She gave a wobbly smile trying to be reassuring, her hand still on his shoulder. "Sarah, where did you get that necklace? You weren't wearing one when you came in here."

Sarah laughed, "Toby, I just took a shower, of course, I'm not wearing a necklace."

He shook his head. "Sarah, you are wearing one. It's right here." He reached out and grabbed the pendant. He yelped as a white light zapped his hand.

Looking down with wide eyes she saw the pendant and nearly screamed. In her panicked mind she groped for the clasp. As she found nothing; she tried to slip it off over her head but the chain was instantly shortening. As the chain became shorter and began to squeeze her throat; she tried yanking at the chain to make it break. The chain soon began to make breathing difficult as it squeezed her throat. She gagged trying to inhale even a molecule of air. Giving up, she released the chain, all the while cursing the goblin king. She knelt there in front of Toby thinking that it was going to be death by enchanted necklace for her when it, finally, began to loosen. Sarah let out a shaky breath and stared at Toby. Both just sat there staring at each other. Finally, Sarah looked down at her hands only to find a matching silver bracelet encircling her right wrist. She swallowed heavily, feeling sick.

Sarah closed her eyes and asked Toby, "So, you didn't pick it up randomly did you?" As Toby shook his head, she felt real fear curling through her. "Don't worry Toby, I'll figure out what happened. Just… I think though that this should be a secret just between us, for now. Okay?" As he nodded again, Sarah stood up and walked out of the door. She went straight to the mirror to see that the pendant was almost exactly like the goblin king's except it was smaller and had a more elegant swirling design. She stared for a long while before she said, "I am so screwed." She could only guess when Jareth would decide to come around to finish what he started. She knew he was cruel but she could only wait to see what he had in store for her and for Toby. If there was anything that she had learned during her time in the Labyrinth, it was that the Goblin King always got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is the next chapter, yay! Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully that will be up Monday or Tuesday. Might not though depending on what's going on for me.

Chapter 3

Sarah felt the necklace and the bracelet pressing into her skin as the day ticked by. She was exhausted. She also developed a nervous tick as the bracelet kept hitting the table top of the desk. Her math teacher went on and on about some stupid theorem or another. College was one of those institutions that ran on the mundane, even community colleges. She pushed the bangs out of her face and tried to focus once again, except her gaze then caught on the bracelet encircling her right wrist. She shoved her hand beneath her desk, and started bouncing her leg once again. It had been nearly two days since the crystal incident. Her bangs fell in front of her face once again and she gritted her teeth and let out a long sigh as the teacher let them go. She looked up through the wall that her bangs made and saw the football star of her community college standing in front of her. She blinked once and pushed the hair out of her eyes looking at him.

He gave her a sly smile and said, "Hey, I don't think we've ever met. The name is Logan, Logan Miller." When Sarah didn't answer and simply stared at him. Logan smiled and sat down in the seat next to her. "I know this might really be freaky to you, but can you blame me?"

Sarah shook herself and replied, "I-I'm sorry. I just… I've been having a really terrible few days. Actually, it's been a crappy two months. My name is Sarah Williams."

Logan grinned. "Well, I must admit you always look so bored in this class and I'm not cut out for this type of thing." He leaned closer to her and Sarah knew exactly what he was after. Tutoring was the last thing on his mind. And for the type of thing he wasn't cut out for, well she supposed that that was just the fact that he had to ask a girl out for once.

She couldn't help the eye roll but she covered it by putting her things away. When she finished zipping her backpack she stood and saw his groupie's in the back of the auditorium glaring at her. Sarah looked back at him and tiredly explained, "Look, Loghain I appreciate you asking for help. I seriously doubt that all you want is a tutoring session. Normally people want Trisha or Roland for the math tutoring in this class. If you still want the help go to them." Sarah simply walked off after that. She was ready to go home.

* * *

Toby hid beneath the jungle gym and began praying that Howard Rockre and his band of losers were going to be in detention for the rest of the day. Or at the very least, they would target Georgie or maybe Molly instead. He huddled there and thought about his sister. Sarah seemed so amazing and he knew somehow that she wouldn't have ever stood for this if she was in his place. She would have walked right up to them and told them that they were bullies and that she wasn't going to put up with it. But what did he do? He hid, like a coward, beneath the first thing that he could find. He winced as soon as he heard Howard's loud obnoxious laugh.

"I-I wish… I wish that I never had to hide again. I wish that I had power over Howard and never got caught," Toby whispered. He closed his eyes waiting for Howard to find him.

"I thought that I heard a wish." Toby's eyes snapped open and he slowly crawled out from his hiding place to see the man who had spoken. The man was extremely tall; his white blonde hair framed his strong face. Two different colored eyes gleamed down at him. He was dressed in a plain loose black poet shirt and tight black pants that almost looked painted on with knee high boots. Leather gloves covered his hands and they gripped a riding crop. He tilted his head and smirked. "Come now young Tobias. Don't tell me your precious sister didn't at least warn you of me." The man crouched down and frowned. His eyes were interesting reminded him of the tiger he saw when Sarah took him to the Zoo last month. The man sighed seemingly put off by the lack of recognition. "Well, I must say that I cannot be all that surprised."

"Who are you?" Toby winced when the man's eyes glared at him for the interruption.

"Perhaps, I should tell you." He grinned and with an extravagant bow he replied, "I am the Goblin King. I believe Sarah has told you that _ridiculous_ story. Although, I must admit some of it may actually be true." Toby was curious about the sadness that flitted through his eyes, followed by wistfulness. "But what's said is said. That is the past now I am looking to the future. I believe that you would like a wish granted young one." He summoned a crystal and wove it around his hands. He walked to Toby and then crouched down in front of the boy. The Goblin King offered Toby the crystal. Toby entranced by the crystal reached out without thinking. The Goblin king smiled, his sharp teeth showing, and moved the crystal out of reach. "Now, now, now, do you really expect me to give you this… dream of yours for nothing, tra la la? For every gift that I give, I expect an equal price. After all Sarah is much too busy for your petty troubles. You don't want to bother Sarah. Do you Toby?"

Toby stared at the crystal. Licking his lips he asked, "What do you want for it?"

Toby so focused on the crystal missed the dark glee flit through the King's eyes. "Well, I am simply going to return to you the harsh and undeniable truth Toby. That dear Sarah tried to spare you from." Again the Goblin King held up the crystal offering it to Toby.

Toby swallowed heavily and stuttered, "W-what do you mean? You're going to give me back the truth."

The King sighed and twirled the crystal within his fingers looking bored. "A memory, Tobias, that which you have long forgotten. That is the price." He stopped spinning the crystal and held it out once again to the boy.

"That doesn't sound that bad." The Goblin King shrugged, a simple yet graceful movement of his shoulders. Toby reached out once again. He touched the crystal's surface and it disappeared in a small shower of glitter. Toby blinked and jerked his hand back as the Goblin King stood and turned around. "Wait, was that it? Did it work?" Toby demanded.

He turned around and looked at Toby. "Of course it did Tobias. The wish will happen almost instantly, the price paid will come to you later… when you are pleased with the results of your granted wish." Toby watched as the Goblin King disappeared in a shimmer of glitter.

* * *

Sarah let herself drift off into a light sleep. The darkness was welcoming after a crazy day. She simply let her mind go. One second she was drifting through the darkness and the next she was sitting in a giant bedroom that was completely dark except for two candles sitting beside her on a table. She looked around and saw the shadow of a giant four poster canopied bed, a few book shelves, and three different doors. She looked back at the fire place making shadows flicker at her feet on the tan colored stone floor. The fire place was made of wood and had carvings of… goblins, fairies, and other kinds of beasts. She tried to stand but a hand that she didn't notice before encircling her waist prevented that.

She heard the low musical chuckle and his warm breath against her sensitive neck. "Precious thing, how I've waited for this moment, you would never imagine, to be able to touch you again. How long has it been?" His gloved fingers at her waist slipped underneath her shirt stroking soft skin. His other hand slid down her arm to her wrist with the bracelet. He stroked the inside of her wrist, seeming to be content with just that.

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded, or it would have been had it been louder than the whimper that it came out as.

She felt his chest rise and fall in a long suffering sigh. "Precious, I am beginning to see that we are going to have to work quite a bit on your manners. As for what I want, I suppose that I have that right now. Although I would like to point out that it was really your fault that you are within the predicament that you are in right now."

Sarah didn't know how she didn't realize that she was sitting on a man's lap because it was really quite obvious now. Her heart beat faster as if trying to out race the thoughts that were wailing inside her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She winced as that came out way too frightened sounding.

The Goblin King sighed. "I don't know why I put up with this. If I wanted someone to talk back to me I could go to that irksome Wiseman and bird-hat." His hand tightened on her wrist. Sarah winced as his gloved fingers dug in. "Precious, let's go back four years human time shall we? You wished your baby brother to me. You didn't wish him to the fairies, to the human god, or even to Dravin. No, you wished your baby brother to the Goblin King. I took him and yet you demanded him back as soon as your mistake was realized. I _allowed _you to run _my _labyrinth and even went so far as to reorder time. Everything I did, I did for you."

Having enough, Sarah tore herself out of his arms and faced him for the first time in a long time: the same eyes, same blonde hair, and same tight pants. "You have NO power over me." She back up a few more steps, her shoulders hit the wood framing around the fireplace.

He tilted his head to the side and smirked. His different colored eyes glinted in the dimness of the room. "Sarah, you precious thing, still living in blessed ignorance, you my dear girl have no idea of the power I have over you now." He stood, gliding over to where she stood. He placed his hand against the wood framing effectively caging her. "When you pick up that crystal in young Tobias's room, you did so willingly. Therefore you have once again submitted yourself to my power over you." He looked down into her face. Teasingly, he touched the pendant of the necklace which sat at the base of her neck. Smiling he murmured with a shake of his head, "Such a pity. Such a pity."

* * *

Sarah jerked awake as her alarm clock screamed making her nearly fall off her bed. She rubbed her hands over her face and muttered, "How did this happen? Why now?"


End file.
